The density of devices fabricated on semiconductor substrates has increased steadily over the years with ultra large scale integration (ULSI) currently being employed in 16 megabit (MB) dynamic random access memories (DRAMs). Accompanying this trend have been decreased feature sizes (currently less than or equal to 0.5 microns) and increased demands on process technology. To pattern such small features, conventional lithographic procedures are being supplanted by newer ones based on diffusion enhanced silylated resist DESIRE.TM. processes. The numerous reports of the success of the diffusion enhanced silylated processes in producing sub-half micron features in various resists, using one line and deep ultra violet light exposure indicates this process has a bright future. The resolution and throughput rate up to the image transfer step exceeds that of conventional positive resists and are clearly superior when topography is of major concern. The resist is somewhat more difficult to remove with diffusion enhanced silylated resist processes as compared with conventional processes as a result of larger amounts of etch byproducts such as sidewall polymer (SWP) on vertical walls of a device undergoing fabrication. These byproducts, generally referred to as polymers, are generally comprised of a metal and SiO.sub.2 molecule. For instance, the molecule can comprise carbon from the photoresist, metal from the metal layer and SiO.sub.2. Further, data has indicated that sidewall polymer is comprised of aluminum silicate and very small amounts of fluorocarbons. Fluorocarbons are noncombustible and therefore are not removed during an O.sub.2 in-situ ash sequence of a metal etch. Thus, ashing has proven to be ineffective because of the high carbon content in the byproduct molecule from the photoresist. The difficulty with which resist can be removed has proven to be a severe impediment to the generation of sub-half micron features. Previously solvent/ultrasonic agitation had been used to remove SWP. For instance, soaking the device undergoing fabrication in an ethanolamine solution followed optionally with ultrasonic agitation using a Ney ultrasonic (which allows the capability of adjusting the power of the ultrasonic) has been used in the past. However, these techniques prove to be unusable because of the tendency of metal, such as aluminum, to lift off of the minimum features. Further, these techniques tend to leave behind significant amounts of residue on device sidewalls and on device surfaces. Until now, no effective means has been available to solve the problem of removing sidewall polymer resulting from diffusion enhanced silyated resist processes.